The Girl Who Fell In Love With Black
by J.B. Green
Summary: My name is Selena Patience Rios, I've been to four different schools all around the world and have been home schooled the last two years. This is the story of my first year at Hogwarts and how I became known as "The Girl Who Fell In Love With Black"


My name is Selena Patience Rios, and I just finished my fourth year of school in Cairo, Egypt. I've been to five other schools though, and they were all good too. There was Wolfington-Institut für die Magie für Hexen in Germany, which roughly translates to The Wolfington Institute of Magic for Girls, which my sister and I attended for the first half of my first year of schooling while my brother went to Durmstrang. Then we have Il Lupo Academy meaning The Wolf Academy in Italy which is where I spent the second half of my first year. Then we went to Athena's Academy in Greece for again, only the first part of my second year, following then we, meaning my sister and I, were sent off to Beauxbatons Academie in France for the second half while my brother got to go to Académie d'Etincelles, a much better school if you ask me I couldn't stand all the girly girls I was surrounded by. Next we were sent to Cairo where we were home schooled in a way with a few other of the children who moved around with their families. We stayed in Cairo the longest we've ever stayed in one place, two years so by the time we left I had just finished my fourth year. My parents just announced that we were moving again and staying there until my younger sister graduates. Finally I'll be in a school long enough to make some friends. We are moving to London, England and we are going to Hogwarts! The most amazing wizarding school in the world. Little did I know that I'd fall for one of the schools most sought after guys. This is the story of how I became known as" "The Girl Who Loved Black"

_**Chapter One: New Home, New Neighbors, New Crushes**_

"Selena? Selena? Selena Patience Rios listen to me when I am talking to you! Don't you walk away from me! If I had my wand, your feet would be stuck to the ground!" came the yelling from my mother, Chiquita. We had just finished moving all of our furniture into the house and I had somehow managed to make my mother mad by painting my room and designing it the way I wanted it. Was that such a bad thing no, but to my mother a full blooded Latino pureblood who wanted everything her way, yes it was a very bad thing.

"I'm sorry mother. Now may I please look around, we've never had such a beautiful house before, nor did we ever have this much yard. I want to run in my Animagus form a little while." I asked in Spanish knowing it would make her happy. At my school in Cairo to pass our fourth year we had to become an Animagus, I passed with flying colors and became a black and white wolf once I transformed.

My mother noticeably calmed down and smiled at me. "Yes you may." she answered back.

I gave my mother a smile and quickly turned into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could toward the trees. Running always helped me think, being in my wolf form I let my animalistic instincts take over and just ran, feeling the freedom wash over me. The only time I felt like this in my human form was when I was singing and dancing on a stage with hundreds of people surrounding me. When I was thirteen I performed in a school talent show for my school, turns out there were Muggle producers there watching their daughters perform, who were witches, and put me on a contract. This is part of my free time before I go on tour again. I'm starting in Mexico then ending in England where my final performance will be in down town London just in time for me to get ready for the next day I will be going on the Hogwarts Express and leaving for school. My mother wasn't very keen on letting me, but when she saw how happy it made me she gave in.

"Moony look, a wolf! Must have smelt you and thought 'brother, brother, brother'. Oh come on that was funny!" said a voice.

The voice made me stop running. The voice was that of a boy around my age, and I didn't want to admit it to myself but the voice would have made me weak in the knees if not for me being on four legs.

"Shut up Padfoot, it's not funny at all. How would you like it? Maybe she smelt you and ran away from the stink of so many slutty girls." another boy said angrily.

"Guys come on, no more fighting. It's getting really old." yet another boy said walking out of the forest. "Leave the wolf alone and she won't attack either of you for being stupid. Now come on, Wormtail should be here any minute now and we don't need him peeing his pants at the sight of an abnormally huge…wolf." the boy took a look at me and started to come closer.

'Shit, what am I going to do. What if he knows I'm an Animagus. What if he thinks he can kill me. I didn't bring my wand. Okay, calm down Sel, just growl at him and he'll leave. Yeah, that's a good idea.' I started to growl softly at first but as he got closer my courage built and I started to growl louder.

"It's okay girl, I know you're an Animagus, I just want to know why you're running around my house. I've never seen you before and I don't want you scaring my neighbors. They're new and we don't need them thinking we let wild wolves run around trying to kill their pets."

I guess I visibly relaxed after his little speech because he smiled softly. I sighed quietly and quickly transformed into my human form. "Hi, sorry I didn't know I passed into your part of the woods. I'm your new neighbor, Selena Rios. My family just moved here from Cairo, Egypt." I said smiling at him and held out my hand for him to shake.

All three boys' jaws dropped noticeably. 'Probably because you look like crap.' I thought.

All three boys quickly got out of their stupor and fought to shake my hand. Finally my neighbor got to me first. "I'm James Potter, wonderful to meet you." He said and kissed my knuckles.

I blushed lightly and nodded. "Nice to meet you also James."

The boy called Padfoot stole my hand from James and gave me an alluring smile. "I'm Sirius Black," he said and also kissed my hand, but this time I about swooned when Sirius kissed my hand. "I hope you'll be joining us at Hogwarts, and don't worry. I'll be your, personal tour guide if you so wish." He added a wink that just made me blush ten times harder.

"That's very sweet of you." I said with a small smile, but kept my guard high. I didn't need my heart broken any time soon and this was starting to look like Sirius would definitely be the one to break my heart given the chance.

"And I'm Remus Lupin." the last boy said with a small shy smile. "I hope that these two bafoons don't scare you off." he said and kissed my hand also.

Only when Remus kissed my hand I quickly had a vision of a werewolf and four small figures racing towards him and a greasy haired boy. "Werewolf." I muttered softly and looked at him.

Remus quickly dropped my hand in embarrassment and shied away from me. "How did you know?"

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm guessing not many people know. I'm very sorry, I know you don't know me and you think you can't trust me but you can. I'm a seer, and when you kissed my hand I saw you in your cycle. You don't have to be ashamed of what you are. Back in Cairo one of my closest friends was a werewolf and even after I found out she remains one of my closest friends." I told him softly in a comforting tone.

Remus looked at me taken aback. "You mean you don't care?" he asked shakily.

"Not one bit." I said brightly. "I really didn't mean to get personal or anything. I can't pick what I see or when I see it."

James and Sirius looked at the exchange baffled. They honestly looked like they didn't know what to do.

"So you're a seer and you can see the future?" James finally asked.

"Yes. I've had the 'gift' as my abuela says. She's also a seer." I said to him blushing lightly. People usually found it freaky and shied away from me when they found out I could see the future.

"That is awesome!" James and Sirius said together in excitement.

I giggled softly and looked at the time. "Crap, I have to get back to the house. I'll see you all later!" I said and transformed not even waiting for their goodbyes and quickly ran towards my own home. It only took me a good minute to get back to the house due to the fact I was running so fast.

"'Ver iz Zeleena? Zhe vaz zhe vaz to be 'er by now." I heard the unmistakable voice of Jon Gabriel, my choreographer.

"I'm here, I'm here sorry. I ran into my new neighbors and well, I lost track of time." I said sheepishly.

Jon just smiled. "Zo zhey are boyz?"

I growled at him and quickly went to the dance studio which we had built before we moved to the house. "Let's just work on the routine please. This tour is only three weeks and I don't want to mess anything up."

Jon and I worked with my background dancers for over four hours before we got a break. This was normal for us. After our break we worked for another hour and then we added the singing.

(If you want the unedited version you can see it at .com or .net/~jbgreen )

"Now letz start with Erizonah" Jon said we all couldn't help laughing at the fact that his accent just killed our lyrics.

"It took two days

For me to figure out

This isn't working out

But I lost my way

I drove all night

Just to be with you

But you weren't worth the view

I gotta hit the brakes

Now you know

Get up and go

Arizona, Arizona

A car wreck on the highway

Now you're burning by the side

Of the road

Arizona, Arizona

Is a million miles from Florida

Now you're history

I'm stranded

Get me out

I'm going home

Deep in your soul

Lies a lonely heart

That only ever pumps

For you alone

And I can't relate

So I gotta leave you here

I can breathe without you, dear

Just start walking away

Now you know

Get up and go

Arizona, Arizona

A car wreck on highway

Now you're burning by the side

Of the road

Arizona, Arizona

Is a million miles from Florida

Now you're history

I'm stranded

Get me out

I'm going home

Tell me, how does that feel?

With a grand canyon between me and you

And tell me how does that feel to see

Me waving gooodbye?

Took two days

For me to figure out

This isn't working out

I gotta hit the brakes

Arizona, Arizona

A car wreck on the highway

Now you're burning by the side

Of the road

Arizona, Arizona

Is a million miles from Florida

Now you're history

I'm stranded

Get me out

I'm going home

Arizona, Arizona

A car wreck on the highway

Now you're burning by the side

Of the road

Arizona, Arizona

Is a million miles from Florida

Now you're history

I'm stranded

Get me out

I'm going home" I finished the song and smiled at my band who had become like older brothers, even though they were muggles they were awesome. They all even knew about the wizarding world due to the fact that they all had siblings who were witches or wizards. "Alright guys, I'm tired. Let's call it a day and we'll start back up early tomorrow. I'll show you all your rooms." I said and hugged the whole band. "Jon, you're coming back over tomorrow for the music video shooting right?" I asked him with my famous puppy dog eyes. They didn't work when people used them on me but I could always get what I wanted when I used them.

"Ov courz, ov courz. Goo night my zhining ztar." he said and kissed both of my cheeks and walked out of the dance studio and to his car in the parking lot.

I started to pick up the empty water bottles and other things that were left on the floor when I heard something fall over. I pulled out my wand and quickly looked around the room not seeing anything other than a plant that was knocked down. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Then to my utter amazement James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin all appeared huddled in a small group.

"Sorry Selena, we didn't mean to break your plant. We heard music and we wanted to know what was going on." Remus said blushing at the fact that they were caught.

"What Moony means is that we thought you were having a party and didn't invite us." Sirius said with a smirk and walked over to me. "Now we know it was just you're beautiful voice."

I almost blushed at the comment but thanks to my acting lessons I hide it well. "Yeah well, I'm in a muggle band, so I guess that would explain my singing. Sorry if it was loud, half of the people who work for us are muggles so we can't put charms or anything on the room."

James grinned at me. "So that's where I've seen you. Lily loves your band, she has posters all over her dorm room, she even has one of your diary sets and a few notebooks with the whole band on it."

I nodded my head and just sat there not really knowing what to say. "Well, it's kind of late so I'm going to go to bed. I'm sure you guys can find your way home well enough?"

The three boys nodded and followed me out of the dance studio. "Alright, we'll see you soon hopefully." James said to me and started to walk towards his house.

"Bye Selena." Remus said and followed James.

I noticed that Sirius hadn't moved from his spot and was looking at me intently. "Is there something I can help you with Sirius?"

"Yeah, how about you and I go out tomorrow afternoon. The village may be full of muggles but they have some pretty nice shops and an ice cream parlor. I know you'd be honored to go out with me so I'll pick you up at four." he said smirking and quickly kissed my cheek and ran off.

I would have blushed if I wasn't furious at the fact that he thought he could tell me what I was feeling or what I was doing tomorrow. I'd never tell him though that he was probably right in the fact that I'd love to go out with him. That'd be my own little secret.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song "Arizona". HP belongs to JK and Arizona belongs to Hey Monday :)


End file.
